Amour de jeunesse
by Gothmary96
Summary: Son mariage est une mascarade. Le désir se fait plus grandissant de jours en jour. La tentation était son ennemi. "Le seul moyen de se délivrer de la tentation, c'est d'y céder" Oscar Wilde OS HP/HG (Lemon)


**Bonjour les amis!**

 **Alors comment ça va? Moi, ça va... Je suis débordée! La rentrée est rude cette année, car s'est ma dernière année au CÉGEP! Youpi! Je vais enfin aller à l'université après avoir passé 4 ans à me chercher au CÉGEP!**

 **Bref, je ne m'éterniserai pas plus que cela.**

 **Ceci est seulement une petite OS sur le couple HP/HG que j'ai eu le temps décrire entre mes cours. Ce n'est pas la suite de Moldu VS Sorcier pour ceux qui me suivent. Je vous invite quand même à la lire, par contre.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je vais poster le premier chapitre de la suite de Moldu Vs Sorcier, mais j'y travail.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

 **XX Gothmary96**

* * *

 **AMOUR DE JEUNESSE**

En revenant de travailler ce soir-là, après une journée particulièrement épuisante, Harry Potter découvrit avec exaspération que les choses de sa femme n'était plus là. Le Chef des Aurores se laissa lourdement avachir sur le sofa de cuir et soupira, fermant les yeux et massant ces tempes.

Le matin même, il s'était de nouveau disputé avec sa femme. Depuis un moment, son couple allait de mal en pis. Sa tâche de travail était énorme et il avait de moins en moins de temps pour Ginny qui, elle, travaillait comme chroniqueuse sportive. La rouquine avait beaucoup de temps libre comparé à lui, sans parler que le Survivant passait beaucoup de temps avec ces meilleurs amis, mais chacun de façon séparé, car Ron était récemment divorcé d'Hermione. Pour eux aussi, cela n'avait pas été facile…

Hermione était à la tête du département de justice magique et Ron avait choisit une toute autre branche. Le rouquin avait reprit l'entreprise de ces frères. George étant très prit par la carrière de sa femme. Angelina, la femme de George, était une joueuse de Quidditch hors paire et celle-ci voyageait partout dans le monde.

Soudainement, Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur la table à café. Sur celle-ci, il y découvrit une enveloppe rouge écarlate. Il l'ouvrit et distingua l'écriture fine et stylisé de son épouse.

 _J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute, Harry._

 _Je suis partie chez ma mère_

 _Et_

 _N'essaye pas de venir me voir,_

 _Je veux prendre du recule et réfléchir à tout ça,_

 _à Nous._

 _Je te conseil d'en faire autant._

 _Ta femme_

Ginny avait raison et il le savait. Depuis un bon mois, un mot lui revenait sans cesse _Divorce_.Il ne cessait d'y penser. Il aimait Ginny, mais son cœur était ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser ces pensées plus loin, car le son de la sonnette retentit et l'interrompit.

Rapidement, il sécha le petit sillon qui avait barré son visage et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En ouvrant la porte, il y découvrit une jeune femme vêtue d'une veste de tailleur et d'un pantalon assortie.

-Salut, Harry. Ça va? Lui dit la jeune femme un sourire ravis aux lèvres.

Harry ne put que sourire en la voyant. Visiblement, sa meilleure amie venait de finir sa journée de boulot, car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements en dehors du Ministère.

Le brun la laissa passer et la jeune femme retira sa veste pour la déposer sur le porte-manteau.

-Ginny est là? Demanda Hermione.

Le Survivant ferma la porte et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un sourire triste au visage.

-Non.

-Ha bon. Elle a surement oublié que nous…

-Elle est chez sa mère. Je crois que nous deux c'est fini.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et sembla stupéfiée. Elle savait que son amie vivait des moments difficiles avec Harry, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru ça aussi grave.

-Quoi? Finit par dire Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-On se dispute sans cesse, on ne se voit que très peu, on ne… La voix du brun se brisa et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ces bras.

-Oh… Harry. Je suis désolée. Je comprends.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Harry pleura. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La situation était devenue incontrôlable. Il ne cessait de penser à Hermione. Il avait toujours eu un béguin pour la brune, mais en sachant que celle-ci avait été amoureuse de Ron, il avait préféré ne rien lui dire et il avait refouler ces sentiments, mais plus le temps avait passé, plus il avait eut de la difficulté à se mentir à lui même, surtout depuis quelques mois. Le récent divorce de ces amis n'avait aidé en rien, sans parler de son éloignement avec sa femme, qui était un peu dû à cela.

L'ancien Gryffondor respira subtilement le parfum de la jeune femme et la serra plus fort contre lui.

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que…

Sentant l'excitation monter en lui, le jeune homme desserra sa prise, mais ne lâcha pas sa meilleure amie.

Il finit par la regarder dans les yeux et il vit les joues rougit de la brune.

-Tu es si belle… Dit-il sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Si tôt dit, il regretta ces paroles.

-Harry… Potter! Lança Hermione tout étonnée en se libérant de l'emprise du brun.

Le cerveau du brun marchait à cent à l'heure et il cherchait comment se rattraper, mais il était déjà trop tard. Hermione avait bien entendue et elle avait surtout sentie son début d'érection quand il l'avait serré fortement. Le lien avait été facile à faire pour l'ancienne lionne et elle se sentait, à présent, très mal à l'aise de la situation.

Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il fondit sur la jeune femme qui fini par buter contre l'armoire à manteau.

Prise au piège, Hermione vit son meilleur ami prendre son visage en coupe et poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. Son estomac se noua et elle sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer. La ministre se figea, mais son cerveau se fit aller plus que jamais.

Lorsque Harry se recula et réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il scruta la brune pour voir sa réaction.

Hermione reprit ces esprits et porta une main à ces lèvres.

-Excuse-moi, Mione, je ne…

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Coupa la brune.

Harry dégluti et essaya de rassembler ces mots. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela à la jeune femme. Devait-il lui révéler qu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle? Non! Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles, mais il était déjà bien enfoncé dans une bouse de dragon.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, Mione. Je te le jure. Dit-il avant de partir précipitamment dans la cuisine.

Hermione resta, un instant, figée et essaya de rassembler ces pensées. Il était indéniable qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond cacher derrière ce baiser, mais elle se refusait à y croire, elle voulait qu'il lui dise.

Hermione retrouva le brun dans la cuisine, fermement appuyé sur le comptoir, devant l'évier.

-Harry… Je comprends ce que tu vis. C'est normal d'être triste, déboussoler, de se sentir misérable… Quand Ron et moi avons décidé de mettre un terme à notre mariage, je me suis senti seule… J'avais peur de ne plus être aimée par aucun hom…

Le brun se tourna vivement et la jeune femme vit l'eau perler sur son visage. Harry venait de se passer de l'eau sur la figure, mais elle pouvait voir son teint blême, presque livide.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, Hermione. Je n'ai pas peur d'être seul.

-Bien sûr, Harry. Ce qui vient de se passer s'est parce que tu as besoin de réconfort de la part d'une femme.

-Non, Hermione!

-Tu sais s'est normal de…

Soudainement, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Cesse de jouer la Psychomage à deux sous! Je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en rêvais depuis si longtemps. Je t'aime et j'en ai marre de tout cela, de me sentir coupable. J'avais simplement envie de gouter à…

Ce fut comme une gifle en plein visage pour la jeune femme.

-Tu plaisantes?

-Pas le moins du monde. Répondit-il franchement sans sourciller.

Hermione était sans voix. Il lui avait dit. C'était réel. Il l'aimait?

-Écoute-moi, Hermione. Je vais divorcer de Ginny. Pas parce que je t'aime, mais parce que je l'aime. Elle mérite mieux que moi. Notre couple est une mascarade. J'aime Ginny, mais pas comme je t'aime toi. Je voulais croire que je l'aimais parce que tu étais avec Ron.

Hermione resta de marbre, trop étonné pour dire quelque chose.

-X0x-x0X-

D'un geste violent, Harry « déboutonna » le chemisier blanc de la brune et découvrit avec joie le petit soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche de sa comparse. Il prit alors ces seins en coupe pour les embrasser et les suçoter avidement.

La jeune femme renversa sa tête par derrière et soupira d'aise en sentant la main du brun remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour atteindre l'agrafe de son sous-vêtement.

Le genou du brun était plaqué contre l'intimité brulante de la jeune femme appuyée contre le mur.

Le chemisier et le soutien-gorge se retrouvèrent au sol quelques instants plus tard et Harry décida de porter attention aux mamelons rosés de la jeune femme. Il les prit entre ces lèvres et les suçota pour les faire pointer encore plus. Hermione gronda de plaisir et passa sa main dans la chevelure ébène de son meilleur ami.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant et regarda l'ancienne Gryffondor. Hermione était légèrement déçu qu'il s'arrête.

En la voyant de la sorte, Harry ne pu que sourire. Un sourire pervers qui excita Hermione encore plus.

D'un geste vif, il défit le bouton du pantalon de la brune et les fit glisser le long de ces jambes. Hermione se retrouva alors en petite culotte devant son ami. Harry remonta et plaqua sa main sur la culotte moite de la jeune femme. Il y glissa deux doigts et caressa le bouton de chair de la brunette.

Hermione savoura les caresses du jeune homme.

Soudainement, la jeune femme sentis une étrange sensation l'envahir et elle sentit son être tout entier exploser sous cette douce torture. Elle se cambra machinalement et laissa les vagues de plaisir la submerge.

Harry se délecta des expressions et des râles de bonheur de sa meilleure amie. Il sentit son érection durcir d'avantage et rien qu'à songer à lui faire l'amour ne le rendit fou.

Lorsque Hermione retomba sur terre, elle vit le jeune homme défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et elle décida de l'aider. Elle avait envie de connaître ce plaisir, avec un homme qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle aimait Harry, mais elle ne savait pas à quel point.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'évader d'avantage dans ces pensées, car son amant était désormais débarrassé de ces pantalons et il s'apprêtait à la tourner pour qu'elle se cramponne au buffet et enfin la pénétrer.

Effectivement, Harry attrapa les hanches de la brunette et la pénétra avec lenteur. Hermione était déjà bien excité alors il n'avait eu aucun mal à la faire sienne, mais il voulait savourer cet instant de bonheur. S'en suivit alors des mouvement de bassin de la part du Survivant et quelques minutes plus tard, il atteint le paroxysme.

Il caressa le dos de son amante et se retira lentement d'elle. Harry retourna Hermione et comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, mais plus tendrement cette fois.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit petit cri dans son dos et il remarqua Ginny Weasley, le visage décomposé.

* * *

 **Alors? Une petite review? Merci.**

 **XX Gothmary96**


End file.
